Recognition
by hybridbpv
Summary: Sequel to Forgotten, the 3rd chapter in the "Empty" series. James begins to find his old self through her, but he's afraid to be hurt and betrayed again. With the degree of intimacy between them, will M approve? Bond/OC. Some smut (reasonably heavy as of now, M rated spin-off later) I don't own James Bond, but I did think of the OC (: xx COMPLETED (13/12/12)
1. Heated Situation

Welcome to the 3rd story in the sequence. I have decided there's going to be 5 chapters in total (excluding a "M" rated spin off, for those who like smut heavy) Please continue supporting and remember to REVIEW (: xx

* * *

Funnily enough, the corridor has been James' area of thought. Out of all the things he told him, he had missed out an important factor. That she was in an _abusive_ _relationship_. He paced, back and forth, shaking his head._ Goddammit, Bond, just be truthful with her._ He clenched his teeth when he lifted the medical kit. _How are you supposed to break it to her now?_

There were two knocks on the door before it opened. "Hi." Bond said as he closed the door."

"Hi." Natasha smiled at him weakly.

"Natasha… do you mind me calling you Natasha?" She shook her head. "Do you remember anything at all? Any friends, colleagues? Do you remember where you are?" She was silent for a moment. He sat next to her.

"No." She shook her head again. "It's all… blank."

"I, um. I missed something out just now. I was wondering as to whether or not to tell you." Bond opened the kit. "You were in an abusive relationship." Natasha gulped. "Your boyfriend's in jail right now, for rape."

"What if I don't want to go back, Mr… James?" Natasha bit her lip. "There's no point of me going back if I don't remember a single thing."

"We can help you. We found a large sum of money in the… place. We're using some of it to help the girls, including you. You might want to take of your top and pants so I can take a better look." She blushed. "At your wounds, I mean." She slid her shirt over her arms and head, revealing smooth, pale skin. Soft brown locks gathered around her shoulders. Bond couldn't help but stare at her beauty.

He had tried to suppress his primal need, he had tried not to make her uncomfortable. But seeing her like this, he couldn't control himself any longer. His hand moved to caress her face, his thumb brushing across her cheekbone. Another hand snaked around, intertwining between her smooth curls. She flushed a bright crimson, but made no move to stop him.

"Natasha, you are so beautiful." Bond uttered in his deep, baritone voice. "So, beautiful…" His hands found their way to her neck, where the first visible bruise formed. "You did nothing to deserve this. Baby, I'll make them pay." He brought his lips to the bump and pressed against it ever-so-gently. He extracted a gasp out of her. _Stop, stop now._ Bond's body wouldn't listen to his mind. Her hands eventually reached out, he placed them gently on his shoulders. Once again, he inspected the bruises on her arms. The marks on her inner elbow remarkably coloured deeply. She ran her fingers through his blond hair, lightly tugging and curling it with her fingers. Both of them felt their heart race, with each touch, their blood pumped faster.

"I… oh…" Natasha moaned softly as Bond traced a finger across her clavicle. Bond circled her shoulders with his strong, calloused hand, massaging slowly. "J-James… that feels so good." Bond felt a twitch in his groin.

"Yeah, baby?" He ran his hands down her back and up again. Suddenly, he lifted her, placing her on his laps. Their fronts were pressed together, blue eyes staring at brown. "Natasha, you're too beautiful, so innocent." Their noses were now touching, grazing the tips. "If you don't stop me now, I'm going to kiss you." They waited a few moments before their mouths found each other.

At first, it was a small peck. A straightforward peck that James was deprived of for _months._ The look in their eyes said they wanted more. So James began the real kiss. His hand snaked around her lower back and her head, bringing her closer, if that was even possible. Her hands on his shoulders, gently caressing him through his shirt. They danced a hot tango. Their tongues braided, bodies weaved together. Bond took her lower lip in between his teeth and nipped gently. A wave of pleasure ran through Natasha's body as she curled her fingers and moaned. Bond took advantage of her hair, bringing her head back, exposing her neck.

He started with little butterfly kisses, gently planted along the side of her neck. Natasha slid her hands down to his strong deltoids as she gasped, overwhelmed by the sensation of his hot breath on her skin.

Bond missed this feeling too much. He missed savouring the salty taste of skin on his tongue. He missed the irreplaceable scent of a girl - his girl. At this moment, all his energy was focused on pleasuring Natasha. She was a goddess. Her pale skin, pouty lips, soft brown locks. The purity in her eyes, hot flesh. The way she touched him, his arms, the soft embrace. Her breasts, so plush and full, pressed against his muscular pectorals. He ran his tongue along her neck and nibbled on her earlobe.

"Oh… please, James." She squealed as she reached for the hem of his shirt. Bond quickly shed it and returned to kissing her. _The way she begged._ James felt himself harden at the sound of her voice. _She was begging for you. You make her feel good._ And he was right. It felt incredible. The only pleasure they've had in ages. They longed for more.

There was a knock on the door as M entered. She looked at James, rendered speechless. Natasha was frantically trying to cover her body. M cleared her throat. "I need a word." She closed the door.


	2. Dream A Little Dream Of Me

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" M brought a hand to her head, rubbing her temples. Bond remained silent. "James…" _Uh oh. Nothing good ever happens when she says your first name, you idiot._ "I'm only trying to protect you, you know, after - "

"Yes, I know. _Vesper._" He hissed her name.

"I hope you know what you're doing. Bond - I'm not going to stop or interfere what you do. I just hope you're clear. I'll do everything to help you, just don't do anything stupid."

"Yes Ma'am." He walked right back into the room.

Natasha had put all her clothes back on, sitting on the bed and hugging her knees. She looked at Bond as he sat next to her.

"Did I get you in trouble?" She murmured quietly.

"No. I never get in trouble." He winked. She seemed to have relaxed.

"I thought there was a rule that agents weren't supposed to be involved with people during cases." She stared blankly at him.

"It's an unsaid rule of thumb." Bond smiled, shaking his head weakly.

"It's still a rule." She crossed her legs and twiddled with her hair. James leant in, his mouth close to her ear.

"Rules were made to be broken." He whispered, then pecked her hair. She blushed.

"What time is it?" She asked, trying desperately to change the subject.

"A bit past nine."

"Shouldn't you be off work now?" She looked at him, puzzled.

"Who says I'm not?"

"But you're still here."

"I wanted to see whether you were okay. I need to take care of your wounds."

"Please don't let me keep you or cause you any trouble." She shook her head and hugged her knees again.

"You have nightmares when I'm not around." James sighed.

"I-I'll be alright." She uttered stubbornly.

"Please don't lie to yourself. I want to stay here with you. At home it's just… me." James said, quietly.

"You mean… you don't have a girlfriend?" Bond shook his head. "But… you're so…"

"I'm so what?" He looked at her curiously._ Maybe she's feeling the same way._ "Tell me."

"Handsome." She gulped as he gave her a small chuckle.

"The last time, the only time I fell in love… I got hurt. Really badly." Bond smiled sadly at the thought of Vesper.

"I'm sorry." Natasha said.

"It's alright." He waved a hand to dismiss his thoughts. "You. Your wounds need to be treated."

By the end of the treatment, Natasha was covered in various patches.

"There, done." Bond clapped his hands together and gave her a smile. He looked at his watch. "Damn, I lost track of the time. It's getting really late - you'd better go to sleep."

"You're going?" Natasha squeaked, alarmed by the thought of being alone. "Oh…"

"I don't have to if you don't want me to." He touched her elbow gently. "But there are things I need to the evening which involve me going out. Please try and get some sleep." He handed her a pill. "This will help with the dreams."

Her small hand reached up to caress his face tenderly. "Thank you, James." She murmured into his ear, then placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Have a good night's sleep, Natasha." He turned her head and pecked her on her hair. Natasha climbed into bed and pulled her blanket over her body. "Are you warm enough?" She nodded. "Well, then." Bond made his way to the door before flicking off the light. "Dream of me." He whispered. The door closed.


	3. Safe House

_Red light… _James continued tapping on his steering wheel. It had stopped raining, but he didn't put any music on. _Natasha… her lips._ He reminisced their short but passionate kiss, her hands on his body, the way she _moaned _his name. _James…_ He could hear it in his head, perhaps a bit too clearly. He released a deep moan.

Natasha was lying on her back, staring at the dark ceiling. Bond's cologne lingered in the room, too light for her to distinguish the smell, but too strong for her to miss. The thought of him made Natasha's pulse race. His strong hands on her body, the way he tasted, his expert lips. His heart racing against her breasts. This was the same man that saved her life, the same man that treated her wounds, that gave her food.

But this was also a man that hurt people, that shot people and killed them. I_ will make them pay the price_… Natasha could sense his anger and fury when he growled in her ear. Although she knew that it was to protect her… there was just something wrong, but she couldn't put a finger on exactly what it was.

James turned the key on the knob and opened his door. _Empty_… It was him, and only him. No Vesper. No Natasha. Just James. He kicked off his shoes and took off his shirt. He shed the rest of his clothing and left it as a puddle on the floor. Stepping into the shower, he turned the knob for cold water, and an icy feeling was sprayed on his hot skin. _Calm down, James. Be professional. She's going to play you again._ But somehow, deep inside it was different. Her innocence, her pain, her fear, all of it resonated with his feelings. She was like a mirror of himself, the way he felt this morning and the way she looked on the car. The initial emptiness in her eyes. It was all too familiar to him.

Natasha slowly drifted to deep sleep… She was on a beach. Her ankles buried in the soft sand, the sound of waves crashing on the rocks. Seagulls circling above her head. There was a hut, and a man making drinks, but she couldn't see his face. She walked towards him, he offered her a drink. The drink was like any other regular drink, clear, colourless. She took a sip. The moment the liquid touched her mouth, her entire body turned coal black. She started crumbling, fading away, turning into ash. At a last glance, she saw him. The man that punched her, kicked her, that hurt her. Not one of the men from the "organisation", but rather, someone that she thought she loved.

James laid on his bed, his hands behind his head. _You have to keep a distance. Never let Vesper happen again._ He repeated it over and over again, but the more he did, the harder the image of Natasha stuck in his mind. He finished his bottle of _Absolut Vodka_ and closed his eyes. Sleep did not come easily to him. He rolled, first to his left, then to his right. In the end, the only way he could sleep was to think about her smile, her smell, he thought about Natasha and finally there was silence.

His alarmed beeped loudly in his ear. 6:30… Bond rubbed his eyes while sitting upright. _Okay, Bond. Don't screw up today._ Part of him knew that that wouldn't happen. As usual, he did his routine, shower, brush, eat, clothes drive. As he stepped into MI6, there was a flurry and he knew instantly that something was wrong.

"M. What - " Bond began.

"Someone opened the door for them, they escaped. Our guards managed to take down three of them, but the rest…" M shook her head. She sounded angry._ Well of course she's angry._

"Who've we got tracking them down?" Bond snapped.

"The right people. There are a team of experts coming in very soon. I'd have to brief them."

"Shit." Bond began a trot.

"What is it?"

"Natasha. I'm taking her to the safe house now." He hissed.

Natasha turned out to be sleeping. Bond entered her room quietly, her thumb was in her mouth. She was curled up, back against the wall. _Foetal position._ Protective posture, Bond took note. Her brown locks splayed across the pillow and bed. The sunlight was beginning to illuminate her soft features; her straight nose, small mouth, pale skin. She was a beauty - not Bond's usual choice, but nonetheless absolutely gorgeous. She gave a small moan before her eyelids fluttered and opened. She stared at James for a moment, then smiled sleepily.

"Good morning." She half yawned, half muttered.

"Good morning." Bond smiled warmly at her, placing fresh clothing next to her pillow. Not only was she gorgeous, she was absolutely adorable. Her tiny voice and her little moans. "You'll have to get ready quickly, I'm afraid, no lounging around." Bond snapped back to the situation on hand.

"Hm?" She swung her legs off the side of the bed, her toes barely touching the floor.

"We're getting you to the safe house today." Bond murmured.

"Oh?" Natasha stretched her arms upwards.

"Come on, we have a tight schedule." He patted at the clothes and walked straight out of the room. Bond leaned on the wall. _Don't do that to yourself. Not a chance that you'll fall for her. Nu-uh._ Natasha opened the door wearing the clothes he brought her.

"I folded the clothes and put them on the bed, will that be alright?" She asked.

"That will do fine." Bond nodded and started walking towards the bathroom without looking at her. Natasha sensed something wrong, following quietly. "Go brush your teeth and do what you need to do, I'll be around here."

Natasha came out a few minutes later.

"Ready?" She nodded. "I'm going to take you to see M - the woman - first. There's some paperwork I need to sort out." Bond said as he took long strides, Natasha barely caught up with his speed, alternating between fast walking and a small trotting.

"Bond." M looked up from her desk.

"Do you have it?" M took a look at the girl.

"Yes. How are you feeling?" M asked.

"Uh, better, thanks." The girl blushed and said quietly.

"Let me have a look." Bond slid the piece of paper across the table and took a pen out of his pocket. He signed across a line. "There, done."

"Are you sure - " M began.

"Yes, I'm sure." Bond answered, knowing what M was like.

"Well, then, Ms. Hall, Agent Bond will be taking you to the safe house and keeping you safe and secure." The girl nodded. "Be careful, Bond."

"Yes, Ma'am." Bond turned and headed for the office door.

"Bye." The girl waved weakly as she turned to leave. M returned a smile before they left the room. She sighed. _Bond, I hope you know what you're doing._


	4. Hunger

Thank you for all your reviews - it gives me a goal to improve upon and hopefully it'll be a better read for you too. Please continue to support and review? xx

* * *

"Would you like some breakfast?" Bond asked Natasha. His hands stuck on the steering wheel and eyes pinned on the road. There was a three hour drive from MI6 to Cardiff, he needed to focus.

"Mhm." Natasha said quietly. Bond has yet again put on his "tough agent" look to prevent himself from deviating from his work, although, Natasha was making it very difficult for him to maintain his concentration.

"Brilliant. I'll pull up to a café soon." They drove in silence.

Natasha put a hand on her stomach and gave a satisfied sigh.

"Full?" Bond asked. "Ready?" They were two hours away from the safe house. "First, we need to go get some clothes." Bond took her to a lingerie shop to get some undergarments, then to H&M to get her some clothes. When they went back to the car, Natasha touched his hand lightly to stop Bond from pulling the handle on her door.

"James… Are you angry at me? Did I do something wrong? You haven't looked at me the entire morning." Natasha looked down at her feet, waiting for his response.

"N-no. You didn't do anything wrong, it's just, I have to really be alert. There was a, um, slight problem at HQ - at the headquarters." Bond shook his head and took her hand. "Jesus, Natasha, you're freezing." He shrugged off his Jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"Thank you. Wh-what happened at the headquarters?" Natasha brought the jacket closer to herself. Bond moved his hands up to her shoulders.

"Do you trust me?" She nodded. "Someone, there was a mole in MI6, he let the men out." Natasha suddenly felt dizzy and nauseous. "Hey, hey. I'm here. I'll protect you, okay? Right now, we really need to get to Cardiff." He moved her out of the way and opened the door. Bond slipped in gracefully from the other side and ignited the engine. Natasha became very pale. It wasn't so much pale as sick. She looked as though she was about to faint. "Do you want some music?" She nodded. Bond pressed a button and the dashboard lit up with a brilliant blue. "Beethoven?" By now, Natasha had completely switched off. Her eyes were empty, she was in a world of her own.

"We're here." Bond turn the keys to stop the engine. Natasha had fallen asleep during the drive. He couldn't blame her. They both needed time to think, her about her safety, and him about her safety… _and her beauty._ Bond closed his eyes to shrug off the thought. Natasha was still silent, the truth was there was nothing she could really say. She was hyped up, freaked out, worried about everything around her. Natasha reached for the seatbelt release and waited for Bond to open the door. It was a clear day in Cardiff, the garage was basically a shorter extension to the house. Bond clicked a button on the car to close the garage door. _James and doors. What is it?_

Bond dug into his pocket to fish out the keys for the door to the house. It was very…wooden. The palate of the house was probably earthy and woody, the sofa, the floor tiles, the tables and chairs were all a tone of oak. The ceilings, the walls, the windows and decorations were all in white. There was an open kitchen in the corner of the house and a spiral staircase leading both up and down. The whole area was very spacious. The fire place was darker - burnt bricks. People have lived here before. "Welcome home." James muttered as he took of the jacket and hung it on a coat hanger. "D'you like it?" She nodded.

"Is it safe, though?" She added as she wondered around the living room. Bond smirked. "What?"

"Watch this." Bond walked to the wall where there was a small shelf, he pulled it back and revealed a number of buttons. He pressed one of them. The light coming from the windows was immediately cut off, there was something like a shield covering the glass. "Carbon fibre alloy. Best in it's class. The glass is also supposed to be shatter proof." Natasha gave a sigh of relief. "Just a word of warning, there's no land line here, we don't want to risk our identities of location. That means no pizzas delivered." He smiled. And pressed the button next to the last. The covers rolled back into their original places. "If you need to call anyone, you need to use my phone. It's encrypted, so you'll have to ask me first."

"Why would I need to call anyone?" Natasha sat softly on one of the two sofas.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way." Bond apologised sat next to her. "I never meant to hurt you."

"No… It's just me being over sensitive." Natasha shook her head.

"Natasha… You haven't done anything wrong. The situation on hand is not ideal, and I hope you do forgive us." Bond reached for her hand. "You're cold, do you want me to light the fire?" She nodded.

Bond walked over to the fire place. No fire wood.

"I'm going to go get some wood from the store, would you mind helping me?" Bond asked.

"Okay." Natasha followed Bond closely into a shed. They brought back a large bunch of sticks. Bond gathered the logs and threw them in the fire place, along with a lit match.

"Is this better?" Bond asked. She nodded. Bond's stomach grumbled.

"You're hungry?" Natasha looked at him, amused.

"A bit." Bond placed a hand on his body and smirked. "Will you cook for me?" She blushed.

"Um, okay? Is there stuff, you know, ingredients?" She asked.

"I dropped by a grocery store while you were sleeping in the car. The stuff's in the cool box in the car." He fished his keys out again.

"Wait. You mean. I was alone in the car?" Natasha gaped at him, horrified.

"No. I just paid a kid ten quid to get him to get the stuff." He smiled and patted her on the head. "Let's get the stuff out."

Natasha was in the kitchen, lots of pots bumping against each other. James was on his laptop, typing up some paper work. Not long ago, he was on the phone talking business with M, what they were talking about was all a fuzz. He closed the lid of his computer and walked towards the kitchen.

"What's cooking? It smells good." Bond sat himself on the stool next to the counter.

"Regular pasta, there's also mushroom and onion soup." She pointed to a large pot on the fire.

"Sounds wonderful. I think my stomach would agree." He said, smiling. Natasha slid the oven dish in and closed the window.

"And now we wait." She sat on the stool next to him. Her hair was lightly messed, cheeks flushed from the heat. _How you've longed for such a sight…_ Bond licked his lips in awe of the beauty he was looking at. He could no longer contain himself. He reached out for her hand, brought it close to his mouth and kissed the back very gently. His fingers glided along her arms as he pulled her closer to him.

"How long until the food is ready?" He murmured, eyes bright.

"A bit less than an hour." She replied.

"Good. I can work with an hour." He slid himself off the chair. Natasha followed, turning the knob on the oven before following James up to the bedroom.

Natasha was in the washroom of the master bedroom. _What the hell are you doing? He's on duty and you're not supposed to make it difficult for him._ She heard knocks on the door. She turned on the tap and washed her hands, drying thoroughly with paper towels before entering the bedroom once more. Bond was shirtless. Natasha wanted to say no, and she did try, but the sight of the mighty being in front of her was too much to resist. His broad shoulders and muscular chest, sculpted torso. She hungrily ran her hands along his body.

"You take very good care of your body." Natasha murmured, gently placing a hand on his chest.

"Thank you." Bond picked her up, extracting a surprised squeal.

"W-wait. Put me down, please…" Natasha gasped as Bond tossed her on the bed.

"Oh darling, let me cherish you."

Bond was tangled around Natasha, their bare bodies pressed together, hot flesh against hot flesh. They had completely ignored the one hour limit and the food. The pasta sat patiently in the oven, its edges burning, turning into black.


	5. Mole

Mitchell puffed out a cloud of smoke before taking another drag on his cigarette.

"The girl and one of the Agents are in Cardiff. I'll send you the co-ordinates shortly. Don't worry about MI6, I'll take care of the bitch and her dogs." Mitchell sat cross legged, opposite White. The train zoomed past the little metal shed they were in, dark and stuffy.

"Good." White nodded approvingly. "This time, we'll get what we want."

* * *

That's all for now, folks. Remember that there'll be a M rated spin-off, so I'll update both ASAP. The ending will be the same - please continue supporting and review, and sorry this chapter was so shit. I didn't know how to end it. Hahahaha (: xx


End file.
